


Temptation

by VRBG



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 07:19:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12789585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VRBG/pseuds/VRBG
Summary: a remake of the "Consider the Doctor" scene in the episode The Witch's Familiar





	Temptation

**Author's Note:**

> i don't have a lot of time to write this semester, and because i'm a beginner i tend to take a while to organize my ideas so it takes even more time to write a semi-reasonable story... so for those who want me to update the bella/alice story i'm sorry i haven't had the time to pick it up but i promise i will sometime soon, however in the meanwhile i figured i'd pratice a bit with the Doctor Who characters, which are another passion of mine, and write a short story

As Clara woke up slowly, she took stock of her surroundings only to realize she was tied to a rock, without any memory of how that came to be, she immediately startled awake. _‘Talk about a rude awakening’_

When she opened her eyes, they came to rest on Missy, who was sitting on another rock sharpening a stick with… a knife.  _‘Huh… that’s… why… oh who cares, it’s Missy it doesn’t need to make sense’._  She sighs aloud at her thoughts.

“Oh, you’re up.” Her sigh clued Missy in to her consciousness, she eyes her tied up form and delights in Clara’s confusion.

“Why are you sharpening that stick?” _‘With a sharpened knife at that…’_ Even though Clara knows it’s an exercise in futility to ask,  she also knows Missy never does anything without thought and this clearly orchestrated moment was a trap to get her to ask exactly that. However, she has a role to play and whether, or not, she does will lead to a happy lunatic or a very unhappy one. _‘And I know which I prefer.’_

“Well, I’ve no idea how long we’re going to be stuck out here. Might have to go hunting!” she said this with a delighted smile on her face.

Clara felt even more like prey in this moment, a decidedly dangerous thing to be to this woman, and, nonetheless, she was finding Missy’s sharpening skills strangely entrancing and feeling restricted very… appealing. Which Missy somehow knew, and was obviously taking advantage of. “So… why am I tied up?” Clara suspects the answer, but she’s not expecting the way in which it’s delivered.

“In case there’s nothing to hunt.”

This sentence followed by **that** particular wink could only mean one thing, and it was so not the time for this, not when the Doctor was in danger, and, especially not, when that danger came in the form of Daleks. “Missy, this is so not the time for flirting.”

“Oh, but puppy, every time is a good time to flirt.” Missy said this with a pout on her lips, she lifted hooded eyes from her sharpening to stare with frighteningly sharp blue eyes at Clara.

Missy’s pout was too cute and harmless for a chaos driven lunatic, and, at this moment, that stare was too persuasive and compelling for Clara's willpower. ‘ _Who knew getting involved with a mad genius would lead me to experience my teenage years' hormones all over again.’_ Clara’s emotions were in conflict which was exactly what Missy had intended. “Missy, no.”

It's such a simple yet empowering pleasure, to drive her puppy to such conflict where her eyes just beg to take this choice out of her hands, to effectively put her out of her misery and just give her what they both desperately craved. Missy got up from her rock, sauntered her way to Clara, her arms dancing by her sides, head tilted sideways, eyes hooded and a beautifully crooked smile on her face. The perfect air of provocation as she bent down into her ear, arms flanking Clara as she supported herself and whispered “Missy, yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, and please give some feedback, if you have any, so i know what to improve on ;)


End file.
